Kirby's Kin
by Izzy41630
Summary: My first fic, please be truthful, Finally finished!!!
1. Falling Stars

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Kirby characters, and I'm only sayin' that once.  
  
Chapter 1-Falling Stars.  
  
Scene-Dreamland-Cappytown-King Dedede's castle. King Dedede is snoring like a hog in his bed, when a bright light shines in through his window and wakes him up.He walks over to the window, throws the curtains open and looks at the sky.  
  
DededeWhat the?  
  
He saw hundreds of tiny lights streaking across the night sky.He panicked.  
  
DededeEscargoon!!  
  
Dedede ran to Escargoon's room and flung the doors open, which resulted in Escargoon being so shocked that he fell out of bed. He looked over the side of his bed at the King.  
  
EscargoonWha, what is it your highness?  
  
DededeC'mon!  
  
King Dedede grabbed Escargoon by the arm and raced down the hallway, Escargoon (unintentionally) bouncing his head off the floor the whole way. The King ran to the porch and threw Escargoon on the floor. He then pointed dramatically at the sky.  
  
DededeLook!  
  
Escargoon looked up as he rubbed his head. He saw the same thing King Dedede saw, but being a more educated being than the King (Who am I kidding, a piece of leaf mold is smarter than the King),he knew what it was.  
  
EscargoonIt's a meteor shower.  
  
DededeA what?  
  
EscargoonA bunch of falling space rocks that burn up to the size of walnuts when the enter our atmosphere.  
  
DededeSo it's not dangerous?  
  
Escargoon shook his head, than realized that it hurt to do so, and he clutched his head in pain.King Dedede looked up and saw a very bright light that almost looked as if it were on a very short collision course towards them.  
  
DededeSo I guess that little light up there ain't dangerous neither, huh?  
  
Escargoon looked at the small star, and his eyes got wide with fear.  
  
EscargoonTake Cover!  
  
Escargoon grabbed King Dedede by the arm and dragged him into the hallway where he threw him on the ground, and he was just in time too.As soon as Escargoon hit the ground, a huge explosion erupted behind them!  
  
They walked cautiously around the corner as the dust cleared, and they saw a starship similar to Kirby's, but this one was purple and dark blue.  
  
DededeKirby?!  
  
Dedede kicked the star ship, and out popped a little purple Kirby-like creature.It wobbled around a bit, and then collapsed.  
  
DededeThat ain't Kirby.  
  
Escargoon No duh Sire.  
  
Dedede Well if you're so smart then what is it? Escargoon crossed his arms.  
  
EscargoonWell maybe it's another baby star warrior.  
  
Dedede Well one little puffball's more than enough, I say we blast this one back wherever it came from!  
  
Dedede pulled out his mallet.Escargoon moved quickly between him and the tiny puffball and held up his arms.  
  
Escargoon Sire Wait! If we can get this star warrior to obey us, then we could use it against Kirby!  
  
Dedede Good idea, glad I thought of it.  
  
King Dedede picked up the puffball and Escargoon rolled the starship down to the dungeon where nobody would find it. Unbeknownst to him , an amber pair of eyes watched his every move.  
  
MKShe's here. 


	2. Dadade

Added note, if you're a Dedede fan, you may not wanna' read this, I'm really mean to him in this story. Chapter 2-Dadade.  
  
The tiny purple star warrior awoke with King Dedede right over it(it's a wonder the poor thing didn't pass out, considering how bad the King's breath is).  
  
??Dada?  
  
King Dedede stepped back in shock of the baby's word.  
  
???Dada!  
  
DededeUh, Escargoon!  
  
Escargoon walked into his room sleepily(The King had kicked Escargoon out of his room and donated to the baby, leaving Escargoon to either sleep in the library, or outside.Not being an idiot, he chose the library.)  
  
EscargoonYes Sire?  
  
DededeThe puffball called me Dada.  
  
Escargoon stifled a chuckle, and he glanced back and forth at the King and the baby.  
  
???Dada!  
  
Escargoon couldn't hold it in, he ran into the hallway, closed his door and laughed for about thirty seconds.He came back into the room, still trying to hold back a giggle.  
  
DededeAnd why is that so funny?!  
  
EscargoonI'm sorry your highness, but(laughs), it's just so cute that it thinks you're it's Dad!(laughs)  
  
The baby looked at Escargoon.  
  
???Mama!  
  
Escargoon stopped laughing, but the King ran into the hallway and laughed for about two minutes.  
  
???Mama!  
  
EscargoonI suddenly don't think it's so cute anymore.  
  
The King walked back in, gasping for air and still laughing.  
  
DededeOkay, okay, enough funny stuff, if this little guy's gonna' work for me, he's gonna' need a name.  
  
???Notty gy.  
  
The King looked at the puffball in confusion.  
  
EscargoonI think it said, "I'm not a guy."  
  
The puffball nodded.  
  
DededeOkay, sorry, she's gonna' need a name, and since you're her mama Escargoon, you should name her(laughs).  
  
EscargoonWith all due respect, shut up Dadade!  
  
The King growled. King Dedede and Escargoon looked at the baby.She was mainly purple, with dark blue feet and cheeks, magenta eyes, a black star on her forehead, and a black equivalent of Kirby's shrunk-down warpstar on the end of her whip-like tail.  
  
EscargoonHow 'bout "Star"?  
  
He was of course sarcastic, but of course the King thought it to be a great name(What an idiot).  
  
Dedede Well, you're her mama Escargoon, I guess you know best.  
  
He laughed that really annoying laugh of his as he walked out.  
  
StarStah?  
  
Escargoon nodded at the newly named baby.She giggled, jumped off the bed, and then gave Escargoon a hug.He reluctantly hugged back, as he sighed with frustration  
  
Escargoon thinkingHow'm I supposed to make this kid see, I'm not awoman, let alone her mama? 


	3. History 101

Chapter 3-History 101.  
  
Scene-Hallway in Castle Dedede. King Dedede and Escargoon are walking to the throne room(To get a new monster to help Star destroy Kirby).Star sits on Escargoon's shell. Just then, Metaknight walks in front of them.Escargoon moves his head so Metaknight could not see Star.(The last thing they needed was Metaknight stopping them)  
  
MKKing Dedede, I believe you have something I want.  
  
DededeWhatcha' talkin' 'bout Metaknight?I ain't got nuttin' here.  
  
Just then, Star discovers her floating powers(Only she doesn't need to puff herself up like Kirby.), floats over Escargoon's head, and lands softly on the ground.  
  
Dedede +Escargoon Oh crud.  
  
MKAh, so you are the young star warrior I sensed last night. Tell me, what is your name?  
  
StarMy name Stah.  
  
She looks behind her and pointed to Escargoon and King Dedede.  
  
StarAnd 'dis Mama an' Dada.  
  
King Dedede slapped his forehead and Escargoon sighed in frustration yet again.  
  
MKMama and Dada?  
  
StarYeah, Uh huh!  
  
Metaknight looked at King Dedede and Escargoon.  
  
MKYou two are a bit of an odd couple.  
  
Both Escargoon and the King anime fall.  
  
DededeWe're not a couple!That's just sick Metaknight!The little gumball just picked me as her Dad, and Escargoon as her Mom 'cause we was the first things she saw!  
  
MKRelax King Dedede, I was only joking.  
  
EscargoonYou'd better've been!  
  
MKOf course I was, now, I am sure that you both know who should be the one to take care of her.  
  
DededeYea, me!  
  
MKYour Highness, please be reasonable, I must be the one to raise her, I am the only one who can properly cater to her needs.  
  
EscargoonForget it!She picked us as her Mom and Dad, and we'll be the ones to raise her!(thinking)Something tells me though, I'll be doing all of the work.  
  
MKWill you at least let me train her, and teach her of her past?  
  
King Dedede looked up and thought, and when he looked back at Metaknight, both he and Star were gone!  
  
Scene-A sunny meadow.  
  
Metaknight is leading Star up a hill while talking, and Star has a blindfold on.  
  
MK.and until now, I thought Kirby and I were the only Star Warriors left.  
  
StarStar a warrior?  
  
MKYes star, you are a Star Warrior, but only a young one, you, and Kirby must be trained first.  
  
Star and Metaknight arrived at the top of the hill, and Metaknight took the blindfold off.Star looked around.  
  
StarWhere Mama an' Dada?  
  
MKStar please, focus, you must be able to concentrate.  
  
StarWhere Mama an' Dada?  
  
MKStar, that is not important now.  
  
StarWhere Mama an' Dada!?  
  
Metaknight was shocked that Star was so persistent.He took a deep breath and got ready to explain.  
  
MkStar, you must listen to me very carefully,alright?  
  
Star looked intently at Metaknight.  
  
MKStar,King Dedede,your Dada, is a very mean man.  
  
StarHuh?  
  
MKHe orders monsters from Nightmare Entreprises and uses them to attack Cappytown.  
  
StarNo.  
  
MKI'm sorry Star, but it's the truth.  
  
StarNO!  
  
Star started crying, and ran towards Whispy Woods as fast as her feet could carry her(Which was surprisingly fast.).She made her way through the forest, still sobbing, and she ran very far, that is until she tripped on a tree root and slid face-first into the ground.She laid there crying until Metaknight caught up with her.He turned her over so she faced him. Her face was muddy and tear-streaked, and she was covered in scratches from the passing branches.He wrapped his cape around her and carried her back to the castle. She cried herself to sleep on the way. 


	4. Training Time

Chapter 4-Training time.  
  
Star awoke for the second time in a new bed.She looked around and saw Metaknight sleeping against the wall.Star went to rub her eyes, but when her hand touched her face, it hurt!She squeaked in pain, which of course, woke Metaknight up.He saw she was in pain, so he got a small first aid kit.He first washed her face, which stung like Kabu only knows what.Then he applied a special healing cream, which felt smooth and cool against her face. As Metaknight applied the cream, Star thought about what he had said yesterday. Her Dada was bad, but was Mama?She had to ask.  
  
StarMed-ee-nite.  
  
Metanight looked at her.  
  
MKYes?  
  
StarMama bad too?  
  
Metaknight thought for a minute, than looked back at her.  
  
MKNo, I don't think your Mama really is evil, he just does his job for the King, although sometimes he can be a real pain in the butt.  
  
Star stopped listening and started thinking right after he said "No".Her Mama wasn't bad, and then a tiny light of hope illuminated her heart, like a lighthouse on a foggy night.  
  
StarMed-ee-nite.  
  
MKYes Star?  
  
StarI wanna' twain.  
  
MKVery well, wait here.  
  
Mataknight went to tell Tiff and Tuff about the training, while Sword and Blade showed Star how to use her Darkstar(Like Kirby's warpstar).Tiff and Tuff went to get Kirby, Metaknight took Star outside, and Sword and Blade, well, they fell asleep after Star accidentally used her sleep powers on them.  
  
Scene-The same sunny field as yesterday.  
  
Metaknight stands atop the hill, looking for some sign of Kirby coming.Star sat underneath a tree, playing with her tail(By playing, I mean waving it back and forth and watching it).  
  
TiffMetaknight!  
  
Metaknight looked over and saw Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby come up the hill.  
  
MKGood, now we can start.  
  
TiffRight.WARPSTAR!  
  
The warpstar came zooming in, and Kirby jumped on it.Then Metaknight nodded to Star.She stood up.  
  
StarDARKSTAR!  
  
The small star on her tail detached itself, then grew to the size of Kirby's warpstar.She also jumped on her star and floated over to Kirby.  
  
MKAlright you two, for your training today, you will do a star battle.That is where two combatants face each other on warpstars, and try to knock each other off.The last player on their star is the winner.Now, get into position.  
  
Kirby and Star flew 10 feet in the air, and 10 feet apart.Metaknight raised his arm, and shouted as he lowered it.  
  
MKBEGIN!  
  
Star zoomed aggressively at Kirby, and Kirby zoomed away,but Star wouldn't give up that easily. She chased him around and around in circles, all the while rising higher in the air.Then Star grew tired of the game. She zoomed extremely fast after Kirby and caught up with him.She slammed into him and he almost fell, but he grabbed the corner of his warpstar and zoomed about 5 feet in the air(This meant he was now at 40 feet!)Star zoomed after him and hit the bottom of his warpstar, knocking him off.Kirby fell, and was about to hit the ground, but he felt a strange power surround him before he hit.He looked up, and Star was using her flight powers to gently place him on the ground.She then floated down just as everyone ran over.  
  
MKThe winner, Star!  
  
TiffGood try Kirby, maybe next time.  
  
KirbyPoyo poy.  
  
MKWell done you two.  
  
Kirby and Star smiled at each other, then at Metaknight.  
  
MKStar, that was very sportsmanlike of you to help Kirby so he would not get hurt.Very good.  
  
Star bowed and giggled.  
  
MKYou battled very well, and your powers are amazing.If you could talk fluently, I would've believed you were a full-fledged Star Warrior.  
  
StarI'm that good?!  
  
Everyone gasped as Star spoke fluently for the first time!  
  
TiffStar, You're talking!  
  
TuffWow, Cool!  
  
StarI am? Omigosh! Woohoo!  
  
Star jumped up and down on her darkstar, so hard in fact that she fell off! When the others saw her giggle, they couldn't help laughing at how cute she was.Even Metaknight couldn't resist chuckling a bit.  
  
But their laughter did not last long.About 20 seconds after, a white ball of energy shot at Metaknight and knocked him unconscious.  
  
TuffMetaknight!  
  
The children ran to his aid, all but Star, she saw the new monster King Dedede had ordered, and it chilled her to the bone to see her mentor, Metaknight, unable to help her.The only one left was,  
  
StarKIRBY!  
  
Kirby looked at her, and jumped on his warpstar.The two Star Warriors faced the monster, Kirby was used to this kind of thing, but Star would just have to wing it. 


	5. Mystic Magician

Chapter 5-Star's First Battle.  
  
Metaknight was unconscious, Kirby and Star were on their own,as they faced, Mystic Magician. Mystic Magician-Five feet tall, skinny, human-like, light blue skin, wearing a red robe, baige sandals,a dark blue cape, and most interesting of all, a wizard's hat with moving stars on it, as if it gave a glimpse to the universe.  
  
Kirby and Star braced for an attack from the monster, and they got it.  
  
A giant beam of bright white light hit the two of them, Kirby sucked up all that hit him, but Star didn't react fast enough, and she got blown away, literally!Kirby transformed into Fire Kirby and started to attack Mystic Magician, but his attacks weren't quick enough, and, much like Metaknight, he was knocked unconscious.  
  
Star zoomed back to the battle, only to find Kirby was knocked out too, then came the tears, if Kirby, a trained Star Warrior, and Metaknight, a veteran in the great N.M.E war, were knocked unconscious, what hope would she have?Then she remembered what Metaknight had told her before, about the Star Warriors that died in the war.They were all scared of getting hurt, but that never stopped them, they fought 'till the bitter end, almost all to their last breaths, and they one. Star snapped out of it, she wasn't afraid anymore, a strange power possessed her, it made her strong, little did she know, that this power inside of her, was the key to her whole past. Star prepared for battle, she zoomed at the monster, and he hit her away, but this didn't stop her. She zoomed at him four more times, and the last time, she was successful in her goal, she managed to knock off the Magician's hat.She sucked it up without hesitation, and transformed into,  
  
COSMOS STAR! She now had a golden headband with a black star on front, and a dark blue cape with the same pattern as the magician's hat.the magician looked at Cosmos Star, and he shot ten small beams of light at her, but this time, she dodged them all!He couldn't touch her, she was so fast, Tiff and Tuff watched in awe. Much like the Star battle with Kirby, Star grew tired of this game, she fired ten small balls of light at the magician, and they all hit.The magician fired a counterattack, but Cosmos Star sucked it up, and fired it back at him. The blast destroyed him, and as Star reverted to her original state and floated back down to ground, Metaknight and Kirby woke up(Perfect timing, huh?).Tiff and Tuff explained to Metaknight what happened while Star explained to Kirby.  
  
Metaknight was shocked, after landing in Dreamland only two days ago, Star had proven that she truly was a Star Warrior. Metaknight could only stare, and then he reacted by running back to the castle as fast as he could. The children ran after him, and they soon found out what he was so intent on doing,  
  
A knighting ceremony. 


	6. The Ceremony

Chapter 6-The Ceremony.  
  
Scene-Cappytown square, all of the town is there, even King Dedede and Escargoon showed up(Though the King looked pretty ticked that his monster was destroyed by his "daughter".). Sword Knight stood up on a roof top and got the cappies' attention.  
  
SwordAttention please, attention! The ceremony is about to begin!  
  
All the cappies looked at the red carpet that stretched from Cappytown's entrance to the big tree in the square. Metaknight stood at the end by the tree, while Star stood at the other end. Blade Knight whispered to her.  
  
BladeWalk towards him.  
  
Star took a deep breath, than did as she was told.She walked towards him on the carpet.Once she had made it to him, he also whispered to her.  
  
MKKneel.  
  
Star did as she was told. Metaknight held out a sword(Not his, but a new one).He touched it to Star's right, left, and finally above her head.He spoke as he did this.  
  
MKWith the granted power of the union of Star Warriors, I hereby dub thee, Star, a true Star Warrior.May your powers forever grow.  
  
Metaknight whispered for her to rise, and she did so.He held out the hilt of the sword to Star.She took it into her hands, and looked at it.The shining silver blade, the golden hilt crested with sapphires.It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and not just because of how it looked, but because she had earned it herself(Or so she thought).  
  
MKAnd furthermore, I proclaim her Popstar's newest heroine!  
  
The crowd cheered, even King Dedede couldn't resist clapping. As the crowd praised their new protector, Metaknight put his hand on Star's shoulder. She looked at him.  
  
MKGood job Star, I'm sure your real mother would be proud.  
  
Medaknight then walked off as the crowd returned to their homes, and what Medaknight said gave Star something else to think about. She walked to her new home at Castle Dedede, alongside her Mama and Dada.  
  
******************************************* So, hope you liked this story, but what was that power inside of Star that helped her win, and what did Metaknight mean by that last thing he said, did he know Star's mother, I SMELL SEQUEL!!!! 


End file.
